Printing mechanisms may include a printhead for printing an image on a media. One or more inks are usually supplied to the printhead from one or more ink reservoirs. Unfortunately, if ink leaks from an ink reservoir it may harm components within the printing mechanism. Certain printing mechanisms therefore include a sensor that is positioned within the printing mechanism to detect an ink leak and in response alert the user in some manner.